metalslugdeffandomcom-20200214-history
Version History
In this page are shown the Versions of game that was released. (Usually the updated is every 15 days). Sometimes there updates than provide some presents, usually free Medals. Version 1.0.0 *Game Launched on Andorid and iOS devices. Version 1.0.2 *Changed AP cost of most of units most of them reduced by 30 AP or 50 AP. Version 1.0.3 *Changed AP cost of some of units , nerfed Jupiter King, and WI-FI VS Rematch feature added. Version 1.1.0 *SNK playmore give Android Users 100 free medals for 5 million dowloads! *Added 3 New Units: Ralf, Clark and Leona all of them always available on shop by 150 medals each. *Changed AP cost of most of units most of them reduced by 30 AP or 50 AP. Version 1.2.0 *Added 7 New Units: Nadia 100 Medals, Trevor 100 Medals, Samurai Infantry 20 Medals, Samurai Tanks 30 Medals, Maggot 20 Medals, Big Snail 40 Medals and Giant Caterpillar 120 Medals *Added New Expert Difficulty *Added Action View button on Shop and Customize (Units) screens, It can be used to see the units in a frame and its atacks, pressing the unit will make its Special Ability. *Added Another World (Green Background) whit 2 stages (Mexico and France), each one give 30 medals by completing and big cost of Sortie Points on the last levels. *Added Clear time Rankings from S to D (S, A, B, C, D) *Added New sistem for WiFi Vs matches, New Ranks and Matches whit similar ranks or all ranks *Added WiFi Vs Avatar Icons for prfiles and Good Job Button at match endings *Added New 10 Daily Prize rewards Version 1.2.2 *Few bugs have been fixed Version 1.3.0 *SNK Playmore give Android Users 100 Free medals for the 8 million downloads *Added New HELL dificulty, Available at Another World last level of Boss Stages. *New Avatar Icons on WiFi Vs mode, and new background. *Added 9 New units: Mini U.F.O, Iron Nokana MK II, Fat Marco,Fat Tarma,Fat Eri,Fat Fio, Slug Copter, Fying Tara and Samurai Planes *Added Missions and Its button on main screen, adding a new way of getting free medals. *Added new 10 Daily Prize rewards *New 7 Boss Stages Unlocked Daily Version 1.4.0 *Rebalanced some units AP price *Added 5 New Missions, and whit them new medal reward *Added 11 new Units, (mostly of The Ptolemaic Army): *Clone Fio (Zombie), Clone Eri, Metal Rear, Guerrilla, Shielded Guerrilla, Bazooka Guerrilla, Special Force, Gunner Unit, Hover Unit, Native and Flying Killers *Added 2 New Stages on Another World, New York and Brazil each one whit 5 stages. *Samurai Planes errors has been fixed. Version 1.4.2 *Few bugs have been fixed Version 1.5.0 *Added 5 New Missions whit a 10 medal Reward *Added 2 New Stages on Another World Southern Brasil and China, the hardest current level. *Added 7 New Units: R-Shobu, Hover Vehicle, Sniper, Commander, MG Unit, Claw Unit and Mv 280B *Added 2 on 2 Wifi Vs battles *Added Spanish Language *Added the Getting of medals by completting offers *Added Big Shiee Boss (Strongest in all Categories) Version 1.6.0 *SNK Playmore give android Users 10000000Taro as a Free Unit, (For 10M downloads) *Added 5 New Missions whit a 10 medal reward *Added 3 New Stages on Another World Australia, North Africa and Canada *Added 8 New Units: 10000000Taro, Patrol Robot, Girida-O Ver PM, Di-Cokka Ver PM, Flying Tara Ver PM, Special Force Rider, Hazmat Soldier and Scientist Soldier *Added Italian and Portuguese Languages. Version 1.7.0 *Added 5 New Missions with a 15 medals reward *Added Russian and French Languages *Added 4 New Units: Augensterm, Slug Flyer, Protogunner and Donkey Slug. *Added 5 new levels to all units, Now all units max level is 25, unlock the other 5 will cost 30 medals per unit. Version 1.8.0 *Added New World 3 With 16 New Stages *Added 5 New Missions with a 15 Medals reward *Added 5 New Units: Trevor Mummy, Elite Arabbian Soldier, Cyborg Allen'O Neil, Morden Robot and Mars People Crade. Version 1.9.0 *Added 5 New Missions with a 15 Medals reward *Added 7 New Units: Marco (Monkey), Fio (Monkey), Nadia (Monkey), Trevor (Monkey), Black Hound, Sarubia ver P.M. and MH-6s. Version 1.10.0 *Added Halloween Pack: Scientist Zombie, Hunged Mummy, Clone Fio, Bat And Native *Added 5 New Missions with a 15 Medals reward *Now by completing all missions with S rank on a stage gives 3 Medals. *Added 5 New Units. Version 1.10.1 *Several bugs have been fixed. *Stages than not provide rank S rewards has been corrected. *Multiple rank S Medals glitch has been fixed. Verison 1.11.0 *Added New Another World 2 with 2 Stages *Added 5 New Missions with a 15 Medals reward *Added 5 New Units: Hi-Do, Airbone Melty Honey, Paratrooper, Rocket Bomb Soldier and Mortar. Verison 1.12.0 *Addition of new Areas. *Addition of new Units. *Addition of new Special Missions. *Crashing issues that were occurring in the Power Up & Shop menus have been fixed. Version 1.12.1 *Several bugs have been fixed. Verison 1.13.0 *Addition of new Areas. *Addition of new Units. *Addition of new Special Missions. *Addition of Affiliation bonuses (affiliations can be set to every Unit). Verison 1.14.0 *Addition of new Areas. *Addition of new Units. *Addition of new Special Missions. *Upper limit withdrawal for the "UNIT" characters *Addition of new Wi-Fi VS Battle Daily Rewards *Limited Edition CHRISMAS PACK. Dates Latest Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.14.0 APK (Updated: December 17, 2014). Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.13.0 APK (Updated: December 3, 2014). Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.12.1 APK (Updated: November 20, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.12.0 APK (Updated: November 20, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.11.0 APK (Updated: November 6, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.10.1 APK (Updated: October 27, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.10.0 APK (Updated: October 23, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.9.0 APK (Updated: October 9, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.8.0 APK (Updated: September 25, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.7.0 APK (Updated: September 11, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.6.0 APK (Updated: August 27, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.5.0 APK (Updated: August 6, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.4.2 APK (Updated: July 18, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.4.0 APK (Updated: July 17, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.3.0 APK (Updated: July 3, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.2.2 APK (Updated: June 23, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.2.0 APK (Updated: June 20, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.1.0 APK (Updated: June 6, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.0.3 APK (Updated: June 3, 2014) Old Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.0.2 APK (Updated: May 23, 2014) First Version: Metal Slug Defense 1.0.0 APK (Updated: April 30, 2014) Category:Units Category:Levels Category:Changes